German Patent No. 33 02 972 discloses a folded box including end and side walls connected via fold lines to a bottom, and connected via further fold lines to lateral connecting flaps which may be folded inward. The flaps engage corresponding recesses at the ends of the side walls maintaining the box, when folded, in an erected or upright configuration. This patent is exemplary of the problem that folding, un-folding, and re-folding a box several times adversely affects the stability of the flaps, and in turn adversely affects the stability of the erected box.